


Prompt: Patience, "One more time.  Please just try one more time."

by love_in_nature



Series: Prompts [3]
Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Challenges, F/M, Prompt Fill, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-25
Updated: 2017-02-25
Packaged: 2018-09-26 20:22:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,413
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9920816
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/love_in_nature/pseuds/love_in_nature
Summary: Prompt fromKeturagh, an lovely person and incredible writer :D





	

She was on the couch with her legs up, feet propped on the wall, and her head hanging over the front.  She had pulled her hair down so the long curls pooled on the floor.  It felt like it had been hours.  She’d tried.  She really had, but no matter how much she attempted focusing on the words in front of her, her eyes always wandered back to the man in the room with her.

The tall, graceful, man.  With her head upside down like this, she could get quite a good peak at his ass every time he bent over his desk to make a notation or reach for another piece of parchment.  It was damned distracting.  He’d begged her patience, but surely she’d given enough.  It was so late that the area was pretty much cleared out.  Even Dorian had left his spot upstairs.

“Solas…”

He spoke without looking at her, “Patience is a virtue, vhenan.”

She blew air out of her mouth and shifted to a sitting position, “I have been.  Come on.  You promised.  One more time.  Please, just try one more time.”

He sighed, but finally turned to her, “I have work that needs done, work for the Inquisition, _your_ Inquisition.”

“My Inquisition?”  
  
“You are the Inquisitor.”

She tapped her chin with one finger as a mischievous grin spread across her face.  His brows knitted instantly as he opened his mouth to speak.

Before he could get another word out she said, “So, that technically makes me your boss.”

A frown, “That is not what I meant.”

“But it is implied.”

He gave another sigh, shook his head, but the hint of a smile had started to form, “You are incorrigible.  Why are you so obsessed with this to begin with?”

“I already have my reward figured out, but also,” She paused a beat and stood, looking away from him then back, “You’re always so in control.  For once, I want to make you slip a bit.  Lose yourself to me.”  
  
Something flashed across his face but then he gave that half smirk of his, “I believe I lose myself in you on a fairly regular basis now, ma’haurasha.”

His voice was a purr.  Low and intimate.  It threatened to distract her from the task at hand.

“Yes and no.  You still are in control, even in that.  You said I could have one more chance to make you drop your barrier.  I have a plan and I’m tired of waiting.”

“Very well.  If it pleases you.” He moved forward to brush a finger along her cheek as he asked, “Where would you have us do this?”

“Oh, you’re so confident you let me pick location?  You may be sorry.”

He chuckled, “It is not confidence, it simply seems like the fair choice.”

“Uh-huh.  Sure.  Uhmmm.”  She thought for a moment, then glanced at the platform he had set up for painting.  She turned back to him with a grin, gesturing towards it.  “Under there.”

He glanced from her, to the space under the platform, then back, one brow raised, “There?”

“Yes.”

Even though Solas was not the type to shrug, she could practically see him doing so as he said, “If you wish.”  

He walked underneath the platform before easily pulling up a barrier, “Now, I wonder what that beautiful mind of yours could possibly have planned.”  
  
She smirked and moved closer with easy steps, adding extra sway to her hips, “Oh… things.”

“Things.  Intriguing.  Will you dance for me perhaps?  Try to tell me awful puns?  Perhaps both?  That would be—”

His words cut off as she moved between him and his barrier before dropping to her knees in front of him.  She purred out, “Not quite.”

“Vhenan…”

“You better focus on your barrier.  Wouldn’t want to lose the game before it even started.  That would be embarrassing.”

He swallowed as he watched her hands move slowly up his thighs and under his tunic, “That is—”  Her fingers found him through his pants, nails running up his length, “This is hardly—”  
  
“Barrier, Solas.”  Then she used one hand to brush the tunic aside and placed a kiss on his already growing bulge.

She felt him shudder and his breath hitch, “This is… surely–”  

She pulled down his pants, easing him out of the top, her fingers wrapping around him as she looked up wickedly at him, “Surely, what?”

Solas pushed the word out, his brows knit in concentration, “Cheating.”

“We didn’t set down rules on what was and wasn’t allowed.  So, not cheating.”

With that she kissed his tip, taking great pleasure in the increase of his breathing.  Then she let her lips run down to his base and back up before slipping him inside her mouth.

As she moved along him he groaned, his knees starting to shake.  She moved till she felt him pushing in the back of her throat then slowly brought herself back to his tip.  She let her tongue swirl around him.  Then she hummed, sending soft vibrations along his length, as she massaged his balls.

She heard his deep growl.  Then his voice, “Vhenan, please.”

Her hand went up to replace her mouth as she looked up at him.  He still had the damn barrier going, but she’d make sure that didn’t last.  

“Please, what Solas.”  
  
“I…”  His voice trailed off in a moan.  

She could see the flush to his cheeks and ears, it made her own wetness increase.

“You want me to stop?”  She brought her hand up to his head, letting her thumb trace lazy circles around his tip, “You concede defeat.”

He growled out, “No.”

She smirked and took him in her mouth once more.  This time, she kept her hand on him also.  The hand working him in time with her lips.  She became so involved that the whole game completely fled her mind.  

When his hands found her hair, the barrier dropped, she didn’t even register.  Too eager in tasting him, too eager in her desire to have him cum for her.  

He pulled his hips back, forcing her mouth off him.  Then he bent to pull her into a standing position before his hands went to yank down her pants with such force she heard a ripping sound.  In less than a beat, he had her pushed against the wall.

His hands went to her ass and he lifted her.  She wrapped her legs around his waist as he lowered her onto him, thrusting deep into her with a rolling motion that had her crying out.  She was already so worked up for him that he slid in and out of her with ease.  Their bodies making the familiar sounds of good sex as he moved in her.

Her head lolled back against the wall as she clung to him.  Moaning out his name over and over.  He bent his head to her throat, biting and sucking the soft flesh.  She cried out her pleasure, beyond caring if anyone could hear.  Her muscles clenched around him as she neared her tipping point.

Then he brought his hand down.  His fingers going to her clit, he circled her, then released a shock of magic against the sensitive nob.  She came hard around him causing him to growl out her name against her flesh, as his one hand went back to her ass.  Then he tightened his grip and picked up his pace.

It wasn’t long before she came again, his cock rubbing against all the right places in her.  As her body shook and clenched around him, his thrusts became erratic.  Then he pushed in flush to her, growling once more, as she felt him pulsate, then release inside her.

They were both panting as they came down from their orgasms.  Solas’ knees gave and they slid down to the floor.  He kept his arm around her, keeping her in his lap, and placed his brow to hers.

After a moment she breathed out, “I believe I win.”

He chuckled, the sound a vibration she could feel when she was this close to him, “If this is what losing feels like, I shall endeavor to do so more often.”  He kissed her nose, “What would you claim as your prize, Vhenan.”

Still flush, she looked at him, “Take me to my quarters and we can discuss it.  If you think you’re up for it.”

He brushed a strand of hair behind her ear, “Always.”


End file.
